Fake crime
by Oldshadows
Summary: They didn't let him explain himself and he had to run away. Of course they think he's a criminal and want him in prison. Now the only thing he have is his friends and the fragile safety of a small house in Lawrence's countryside. (Human and Criminal AU, Destiel, Sabriel)
1. Chapter 1: I need to run

_**Hey everybody!**_

 _ **A/N: This fanfiction was written in three days. So I am sorry if there is some mistakes. I really do try to correct my fanfictions the best I can but it's easy to miss some mistakes. And since I do those corrections alone, it can happen often. Now that you are warned about this little thing. I will continue to explained a few things.**_

 _ **In this fanfiction the only thing that I am fairly sure about, is the places. I did some research on this subject. Of course do not take any of this story seriously since it's only a invented story.**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters, only the story itself since I invented it.**_

 _ **Those characters will probably be OOC (out of character). And as you will realize if you read the story, there is a lot of AU (alternate universe), like some sort of criminal AU, some human AU and mechanic AU (as a job).**_

 _ **Rating M for violence, language, self-harm and some scenes.**_

 _ **Now you may read in peace. Talk to you tomorrow, bye!**_

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 1: I need to run.**

By pure luck, he was dressed in black. He was slightly invisible in the night with his raven hair, black trench coat, dark jeans and grey t-shirt. He ran between the buildings and tried to escape the cops who were running after him. He looked around and he felt his legs beginning to feel more tired from all the running. They would get him if he weren't careful.

He hadn't do anything but the police officers didn't want to hear him. He couldn't talk or explain himself and he was going to visit the prison. Sure he would have understood if he really had did something wrong but nothing had been his fault. This man who he thought was his friend had all planed his arrest.

He heard the roaring of a starting motor in the back of a small shop and he ran to it. A young women opened the door of her beige 1978 Lincoln and he jumped. She screamed as he pushed her and took the car. He crushed the gas pedal and the women disappeared in the smoke.

He couldn't believe he had actually stolen a car but he seriously needed to escape. He took the other road and drove as fast as he could. Never mind the traffic and the red lights, he needed to get away. But once he thought he had lost them, he heard the sirens behind him.

"Shit!" He shouted as he punched the steering wheel. He crushed the gas pedal once again and pressed the horn to tell the other cars to fuck off of the way. He finally left Kansas City and as he lost the cops, he relaxed a little bit. He drove normally until he reached Lawrence and felt his eyes starting to close. Now, he needed to find a hotel or something. He kept driving and didn't quite noticed when his stolen car started rolling on the side of the road.

Behind him another car had slowed down to look at the almost sleeping man in the beige Lincoln.

"What the hell is he doing?" The man in the black 1967 Chevy Impala said to himself as he slowed down again. He pressed the horn to wake the dude up but it only seemed to surprise him and the car started augmenting speed faster than it should have and hit a tree on the side of road. The car slightly crushed on itself and his airbags opened, waking him up completely.

He could feel the blood dripping from the side of his face and a strong pain ran through his entire body. The car was crashed and he couldn't move. Why wasn't he dead? It would have been so much simpler if he had simply died. He finally saw somebody trying to open his door and he turned his head slowly to look at the window.

A young man, with short light brown hair and emerald eyes. The man suddenly ran away to come back with a crowbar. He finally opened the door and took him out of there gently. In normal time he would have been ashamed of the way the other man carried him but at the moment, he was only happy that the man wasn't a cop. The brown haired gently placed him in the black car and looked at him with a worried look.

"Do you have anything in the car you want to save?" He asked.

When the man realized that the injured guy in his car wasn't going to move he nodded and closed the door. He walked to the other side and stepped inside the black car. The man drove in town for a moment and often looked at the black haired man.

"I'm heading to the hospital, if you are wondering." The driver said after some time.

When he heard the guy next to him mumbled something he turned his head a second.

"Sorry, I didn't understand that."

The other man tried to shook his head but he hissed in pain.

"Alright, um… hum if you want to say no and do nothing if you want to say yes." The driver said with a small smile as he looked at the road again. "Do you think you are badly injured?" The man mumbled. "Okay, but I'm going to bring you to the hospital anyway." He mumbled again. "What, no? You don't want to go?" He did nothing. "So you want to go?" He mumbled louder. "Why?" The man did nothing and the driver sighed. "Right… you probably need some stitches and bandages. I guess I could help if it's not that big of a deal, I mean the car was fast but not enough to kill you so…" The driver nodded to himself and turned the car around. "I'm bringing you to my house to get you fix. After that you can call your family or something."

The brown haired man drove straight back to his house in Lawrence's countryside. As he was driving, he took his phone and put it on speaker. Another guy answered.

"Yes?"

"Sammy, you're busy?" The driver asked.

"No there's nobody here. What do you need?"

"Could you go get a car downtown? It crashed into a tree. Just get it out of the way before the cops come in."

"You would be freaking out if it was the Impala so it's not it. Why can't you just take it yourself? I mean you got all you need in the trunk."

"The dude who was inside the damn car is with me. I'm going home. Please, Sam. I'll take care of it later."

"You bringing the poor guy to our house? Dean, bring the dude to the hospital!"

"He doesn't want to go to the hospital and when I say the word hospital he look at me like he want to cut my head."

"Alright… But be careful Dean."

"Yeah, yeah." The driver said before hanging up. He looked at the black haired man next to him and smiled. "Don't mind my brother. He'll get your car and I'll fix it tomorrow or something."

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's Castiel if you were still wondering. And I do know that his coat is not black. Have you seen the promo where he had a black trench coat, um season 6 I think. I found that so cool so yeah. I put it there. Just saying.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Can I stay?

**Hello there!**

 **A/N: I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 2: Can I stay?**

The driver, named Dean apparently, stopped the car in the driveway of a small house. He got out and walked towards the other door. Opened it and looked at the other man.

"Do you think you can walk a small bit? I know being carried like a princess must be really weird for you." Dean said.

The man nodded and slightly smiled. The pain was slowly getting away and he could feel his body again. Dean lifted one of his arms to make the guy support on him and they walked to the door. They stepped inside and after the guy was finally siting on the living room's couch, Dean got outside and closed the doors of his precious car.

"My name's Dean." He said as he entered the room.

"Castiel." The black haired man said as he looked up.

"Can you move your legs, arms, everything? Or does something hurt?" Dean asked.

Castiel moved around and even if he had some difficulties he could tell that nothing big was broken. He did lifted his left hand though.

"Hurt." He simply said, as he pointed his wrist.

Dean nodded and walked away. "Don't move." He shouted. Castiel looked around as Dean was gone. The house was small but pretty. It was clean even if there was two empty bottles of beer on the small table in front of him, but it was a nice house. Or a nice room from what he had seen. Dean came back with a bowl of water, a cloth and some bandages.

"Do you mind if I watch your face?" Dean asked and Castiel shook his head. "It's alright…" He whispered. Dean took the cloth and damped it then gently put in on Castiel's face. He washed him slowly and the black haired man was actually surprise at how gently this man's touch was. He had expect a rough and fast clean up with some bandages all over the place. He would have survive that but no, this Dean guy took actually care of him. Once he was clean and that Dean was gone again to come back with materials to do the few stitches, Castiel seemed fine. Dean had rolled a bandages over his wrist for it to stay in place and he had a couple of stitches on his face but that was it. He had been really lucky. Everything could probably go away in a few days.

"Do you have a phone?" Dean asked and Castiel shook his head. "Do you want to call someone?"

"I don't know anyone here." Castiel said as he pay attention to his words. He had to be careful about what he was saying. Dean could easily call the cops and he would go in prison right away. His… no longer friend, Crowley had a big influence in his town and with the fight… he seriously was in trouble.

Dean simply nodded and smiled as he sat next to Castiel. "So what were you doing here? Lost?" Dean asked and Castiel shook his head. He was actually running or driving away but he wouldn't say that.

"I just wanted to drive and well I was more tired than I thought I was." Castiel said, yawning.

"I know how it feel, it happen to me one time. I didn't crashed my car but I still know the feeling of losing control for a second. It's scary, even if it's been a crazy long time since I drive baby, she's still an old beauty. If you lose control with her, watch out." Dean smiled.

Castiel nodded slowly and closed his eyes as he felt his eyelids getting heavier. He yawned again and Dean stood up. He help Castiel up and walked to his room.

"I don't usually do that, but you seem like a nice guy that I could probably trust. And a bed is probably better than the couch. Goodnight." Dean said as he closed the door. "I'll be in the living room!" He shouted as he left.

He had been trapped by his ex-friend and now he was laying on a stranger's bed after a car crash… What had happened to his nice, simple, alone life? Where did it go? Castiel finally closed his eyes and slept through the night. He woke up screaming the next morning.

"Hey! Hey, it's just me!" Dean said as he took a step backwards.

Castiel sat on the bed and blinked a few time. "What did I say?" He simply asked.

"Oh you just screamed, no." Dean said. "I came here to wake you up and then you screamed."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You want to eat something? It's diner and I'm making burgers."

Castiel nodded and followed Dean outside his bedroom. Which was weird. They walked to the dining room and Castiel slowly sat with Dean's help. His new… friend? Walked to the already made burgers and put four on the table. He took two and gave the rest to Castiel.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as a very tall man with long brown hair walked in. He smiled at Castiel and sat at the table after he took himself a salad from the fridge.

"You must be the car guy." The tall dude said with a huge smile.

"Sam this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Sam, my brother." Dean said as he pointed both of them.

Castiel nodded and started to eat. It was really good.

"Oh by the way, your cousin called at the garage. He came to get the car back." Sam said to Castiel as he shallowed his food. "He said it was a friend's car or something."

Castiel nodded and sighed. At least he didn't have to worry about the car now. "What was his name?" Castiel asked.

"Gabriel I think." Sam said. "Was it okay?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

"How much time will you stay here?" Sam suddenly asked and Dean cut him. "Sam!"

"What I want to know."

"I will try to get an apartment around here, since I'm moving from my old town. But if you don't want me here, I'll get a hotel, no problem. But I would need a ride." Castiel explained and slapped himself in the back of his head mentally. Why did he said he was moving?

"Why are you moving?" Dean asked.

"Family stuff." Castiel simply said as he hope they would drop it. And they did, which was nice. They ate in silence and Dean suddenly spoke.

"You know, Cas, you can stay here if you want. Well until you get yourself a place to live. I mean good apartments are kind of hard to find at the moment." He said as he finished his burger.

Castiel looked at him and nodded. "Cas?" He asked.

"Oh, um yes I usually gave nicknames. And your name sound very biblical for some reason. And Cas is shorter." Dean said with a smiled. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. And my parents said I was named after an angel. Cassiel or something. Probably all of our family have angel's names." Castiel answered.

"Just like this Gabriel guy." Sam said as he pointed Castiel with his fork. Castiel nodded. Could he talk about his family? Could that give some clues or was it fine? He sighed as he ate the last bit of his meal.

"My cousins were named after archangels while my brothers and sisters were named after simple angels. I got one cousin name Gabriel, which is the younger, then there is Raphael, Lucifer and Michael's the older one."

"Lucifer?" Sam asked. "Isn't it a bit weird to call a kid like that?"

"Yes it is but they live up for their name I guess. Lucifer's in prison at the moment. And I think the only sane one is Gabriel. Then there is my brothers who are… different. People doesn't like them and I am quite shy so they don't know me."

"Well you are nice. It doesn't really surprise me that you got the name of an angel to be honest." Dean said.

Castiel slightly smiled and looked at his plate. They thought he was a nice guy but what if they knew who he really was? They would kick him out and call the police. He needed to fine some other place to live.

* * *

 **Now I have a question for you: Since this story is 15 chapter long, would you like it more if I upload two chapters per day? Or do you want me to stay with one chapter per day?**


	3. Chapter 3: It did not happened

**Hey!**

 **A/N: I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 3: It did not happened.**

It had been two days since Castiel was living with the brothers. He discovered that Dean and Sam Winchester were working in a garage in town. When the brothers worked at the same time, Castiel was left alone in the Winchester's house. They had took great care of him and to be honest, he didn't want to leave this place. He felt in security next to Dean and Sam and Dean was quickly become his best friend. He was nothing like Crowley and Castiel felt like he could really trust him. He was still scared though. What if they knew what he had supposedly done?

Castiel Novak was sat on the sofa, watching T.V when somebody knocked on the door. He stopped moving and looked fast at the window to make sure it wasn't a police officer searching for him. Once he saw his cousin Gabriel he sighed and then frowned. How the hell did he found him? He walked to the door and opened it slowly. Sam and Dean's shifts were done at around six p.m. he still had time.

Gabriel walked in and looked around. "What a place, the kiddos got." He said as he turned around to face Castiel.

"How did you found me?" He asked.

"Your boyfriend Dean told me." Gabriel said with a smile.

"He's not my boyfriend. And I'm pretty sure he's straight anyway."

"Ah well, your best friend then. Anyway I asked where you were and he gave me the address. Here take this." Gabriel said as he handed Castiel a phone.

"Why?" Castiel said as he took the phone in his hands.

"It your new phone. The Winchesters already got your number and so does Balthazar, Crowley and I." Gabriel explained as he smiled.

"You gave Crowley my phone number?" Castiel asked as his eyes opened wide.

"Yes, he's your friends. By the way, what happened the other night? The cops are searching for you."

"Crowley did it. He planned everything to put me in prison with your crazy brother. What did you do with the car?"

"It's destroyed. I heard they were searching for it so I demolished it. Don't worry, you will be fine. The cops only know your trench coat but they know what you did." Gabriel said as he walked back to the door. "I'll be back!" He shouted as he ran outside and came back with a bag. "I went to your house and brought you some clothes. And I suggest your throw away your coat."

"The cops are searching for me for what crime?" Castiel asked as he took the bag.

"Um… stealing a car, stalking someone for a long time, violence and murder." Gabriel said as he counted his fingers. "And running away."

"Murder? I didn't kill anyone!" Castiel said.

"Balthazar should have the details soon. I called him this morning." Gabriel said as he pointed to phone which started to ring. "Perfect timing!" He said as he took the phone and put it on speaker. "Balth!"

"I got what you asked." Balthazar said in the phone.

Balthazar was Castiel's brother and he had some special ability in hacking that nobody were supposed to know about. Gabriel and Castiel were probably the only one who knew about those.

"Is Castiel there?" He asked.

"Yes I am. What did you find?" Castiel asked.

"Crowley is behind all of it. Your file says that you were following Crowley around and that you were stalking him or something. Then that you two met in a bar one day and you threaten him…"

"He was drunk. He hit me! I only said that if he continued I'd call the police." Castiel said

"Yes but that's not what Crowley said. And he wasn't drunk, he was only playing. He said that you wanted him dead and that you punched him."

"Yes, because he hit me first! I was protecting myself."

"Since he followed you a little bit he saw you steal the car and just before the cops arrived he killed the girl who had the car. So he only said to the officers that he had saw you doing it. Then you got something for dangerous driving and stealing. They don't have the car license or anything since the girl's dead. But they know it's an old beige Lincoln." Balthazar explained.

"You are in deep shit, cousin…" Gabriel said with a sigh.

"I didn't do any of this… I don't want to go in prison for something I didn't do! And what about Crowley? They just believed him!? Just like that?" Castiel asked.

"The dude have influence. He can make up any story and they will believe or he will pay them to believe." Balthazar said. "I'm sorry, Castiel. We can't do anything for now. You need to hide."

"So don't think about getting an apartment, if Crowley decide to give your picture you are a dead man." Gabriel said. "Did the Winchesters said that you could stay here?"

"Yeah that's what they said but what if they know?"

"They are your friends, they will believe you if you tell them the real story."

"I only know them for about two or three days, Gabriel."

"Yes but Dean is one hundred percent on your side. The guy really like you, Castiel." Gabriel said as he looked back at the phone. "Thanks, Balth." He said as he hanged up.

"Bye." Balthazar said and Castiel started shaking.

He looked at the clock on his phone and gasped. "Gabriel, you need to get out. It almost six." Castiel said as he stood up. His cousin nodded and hugged him one last time before he left. "I'll call you!" He shouted as he got inside his car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4: Please don't call them

**Heya people!**

 **A/N: I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 4: Please don't call them.**

Dean and Sam entered the room and looked around. Castiel was nowhere to be seen. The T.V was open and Dean walked to the television to close it but frowned as he saw a quick video of a beige car driving in full speed. He frowned.

"Wait, that's a Lincoln… Cas was driving a beige Lincoln." Dean said as he turned to his brother.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Castiel suddenly said as he entered the room with his new clothes. He looked at the screen and bit his cheek. "Um, what are you watching?" He asked slowly.

"They are searching for a beige Lincoln like yours." Dean said with a frowned.

"It's just a coincidence. I don't have anything to do with this." Castiel said as he started to shake once again.

"Castiel, did you forget to tell us a few things?" Sam asked as he stepped closer to the shaking man.

"I… I didn't do it." Castiel mumbled.

"Then why are you shaking? Is that why you wanted to move?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head and stepped backwards. He looked at the television's screen and bit his lips.

"The police are still searching for the murderer of Katherine Wilson. They only said that this man was accused of many other criminal act such as stealing, violence, threats, stalking and dangerous driving. Witnesses said that the man was wearing dark clothes with a black trench coat. If you have seen this man please report him to the officers." The reporter said and Dean looked at his new friend.

"Cas?" He asked with pain in his voice.

"I swear I didn't do it." Castiel said.

"That's it. I'm calling the police!" Sam said and Castiel fell on his knees.

"Please! No, don't call them! Please!" He begged on the floor.

Tears fell from his eyes and he continued to beg to both of the brothers. "I didn't do it. Somebody tricked me… please believe me. I'm not a murderer…" Castiel cried as he looked at Dean.

Dean looked right at the ocean in Castiel's eyes, too blue to be real and too watery to not believe in him. He stopped his brother just as Sam was picking up the phone. "What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked. "Let him explain himself." Dean said as he let Sam go. The younger Winchester sighed and put the phone down.

"Alright, Castiel. Come sit on the couch and explain everything to us." Dean said as he gave Castiel one hand.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Castiel said as he walked slowly to the couch and sat. Sam had still the phone in his hands and Dean was in front of him. The way Dean looked at him with his green eyes, Castiel felt like even if he tried he couldn't lie. He sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath and started.

"Like I said the other day, I am very shy and when I was a kid I didn't talk. Everybody thought I was mute and the only people who talked to me was my brother Balthazar and my cousin Gabriel. But when I grew up, I met other people and I became friend with a guy name Crowley. I didn't know who he really was and I didn't really cared since he was talking to me like I was a normal kid." Castiel started.

"Isn't Crowley one of the big head in Kansas City?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded.

"All I knew was that Crowley had a lot of money and that he had a great influence in the town. Gabriel kept telling me that it was a good thing for me. But I also knew that Crowley wasn't a really nice man. To be honest he is a total dick. So the other day, he asked me to meet him in a bar and he started to push me. I simply thought he was drunk and I let it pass but he was becoming more violent by the time and without me noticing, he always made sure nobody saw him. I got angry and pushed him. He turned and punched me so I punched back. But what I didn't know is that behind us, the people could only see me punching him. I said that I was going to call the cops but once I was gone, he screamed that I had said I wanted to kill him." Castiel continued. "I ran away and after a couple of minutes I heard the police cars chasing me. I saw a women getting into her car and jumped in before she could. I drove away and entered Lawrence, you know the rest."

Dean frowned. "So you did steal her car."

"Yes… but I was going to get it back, but… Gabriel destroyed the vehicle…" Castiel explained.

"But the women, the women is dead Castiel!" Sam shouted. "You killed someone!"

"I didn't! Once I was running, Crowley followed me and found the women. He killed her and said he had saw me do it. Everybody know him! They all believed him!"

"Alright, but even if this actually happened. You still stole this women car. And you still punched an innocent man. And what about the stalking and the running away?" Sam said.

"Sammy… please look at him." Dean suddenly said as he sat next to Castiel who had started crying again. "For the punching, it was legitimate defense. Running away was his only option since the other man was Crowley himself. He had no chance of convincing the cops. And the girl's dead so she won't be reclaiming her car soon."

"Dean are you hearing yourself? You are protection a criminal!" Sam shouted.

"He isn't a criminal! Crowley is! Tricking people into this is a crime Sam. So you are protecting Crowley, which should be crime by itself." Dean said as he put his arms around Castiel.

Sam sighed and put the phone down. Dean looked at him with pleading eyes. "Look Sam. Would you call the cops on me if this happen to me?" Dean asked and his brother shook his head. "Then please, don't call them."

Sam finally looked at the crying man in Dean's arms and closed his eyes. Castiel was too much of an angel to do stuff like that. Dean was right. He smiled slightly at his brother and nodded. Dean sighed and tighten his grip. "Shh, it will be alright. We will find a way. Don't worry, Cas, I'm right here." Dean said as he let his head rest on Castiel's head.

* * *

 **PS: This is for one of my friends who keep asking me for a shout out. So here's a shout out to _Pamikarita_ here on . There you're happy?**


	5. Chapter 5: I'm here

**Hello there!**

 **A/N: I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 5: I'm here.**

Castiel Novak cried silently as he pressed his face into Dean's pillow. He was happy that both of the Winchesters were believing him but he was still scared. Crowley could easily tell the cops other stories and put Castiel in much more trouble. He couldn't do anything to stop this and he felt so vulnerable. He didn't want to talk anymore, he wanted to return to his childhood where nobody talked to him and vise-versa. He wanted to stay in the comforting warm of Dean's strong arms. Dean had believed in him, he had let him explain himself and he had convinced his brother of Castiel's innocence. Dean was a real friend.

Castiel nuzzled his nose in the pillow, it smell like him. He smiled as the tears stopped falling. He stayed like that for a long time before he heard voices coming from his door. He opened his eyes and looked at the door which opened at the same time.

"Hey." Sam said as he walked towards Castiel. "I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I should have believed you."

"Do you believe me now?" Castiel asked as he sat on Dean's bed.

"Yes, don't worry. And we called your cousin, he's on his way with someone else. He didn't say more." Sam said.

Castiel nodded and smiled. "Thanks for believing me then. And it's probably Balthazar."

Sam nodded as well and walked out of the room. He stopped at the door and turned his head. "Come in the living room when you are ready." He said before leaving.

Castiel smiled and felt his new phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it and look at the text.

 _[From Dean]: Do you drink coffee?_

Castiel smiled at his phone. Just the feeling of Dean taking care of him was… amazing. He started to touch the letters on his phone.

 _[From Castiel]: Yes._

The answer was immediate.

 _[From Dean]: Do you want some?_

 _[From Castiel]: Sure, thanks Dean._

Castiel walked away from the bed and walked to the living room. He followed the smell until he reached the kitchen and Dean said hi. Castiel sat at the table and waited until Dean put three cups on the table. Sam took one and sat with the two other men. They waited until the front door opened and Castiel's cousin and brother came in.

Gabriel Milton, a short man with golden hair and eyes, entered the room with a smirk. Followed by Balthazar, a little bit taller with blond hair and blue eyes. He walked inside with a computer in his arms. Gabriel sat at the table next to Castiel and gave him a gentle tap on his shoulder. Balthazar put his laptop on the table and sat on a chair. He opened it and opened a software. He pressed his fingers on the keyboard and selected a couple of option then he nodded and smiled.

"Alright, we will be able to trace the call." He then said and Gabriel took his phone.

"What's happening?" Castiel asked.

"We are going to call Crowley, trace his call to know where he is, then get some information and after that we going to work with what we have." Dean said with a smiled.

"I don't want to talk to him… Dean are you crazy? He will only enter your name in his enemy list! He could send you in prison." Castiel panicked.

"I, you and Sam won't talk. Only Gabriel will. Balthazar will do the job on his laptop. Sam will take notes of what he say and we will listen." Dean explained.

"And he won't be able to get your phone number. Balthazar and I changed your number yesterday. He will only think that I got a new phone or something." Gabriel said.

"How am I able to text him if you changed his phone?" Dean asked.

"Um… we hacked in your phone to change his number too." Gabriel said.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We didn't do anything else." Gabriel said and Dean calmed down a bit.

Dean looked at Castiel who was beginning to shake again. Dean put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. Castiel melt into the touch and closed his eyes as he turned his head and put in on Dean's shoulder. The older Winchester started to rub Castiel's arm slowly and felt his friend relax.

"Alright. I'm calling so everybody, shut up." Gabriel said as Sam took the note book and the pen Balthazar was handing him. Gabriel nodded to Balthazar and he pressed a button on his laptop to start the tracking. Everybody listened since the phone was on speaker but since everybody was silent Crowley couldn't tell. At least they hoped he couldn't. Sam took notes of the conversation and Castiel hide his face in Dean's neck. Dean could only hug him and rub his arms, he couldn't talk.

"Why did you do this to Castiel? He trusted you, you know." Gabriel said.

"Castiel is a child in need of affection. Give him some and he will follow you like a dog. He is so naive and I was bored." Crowley replied.

"You killed a women!" Gabriel shouted.

"Oh no, Castiel did. Have you listen to the news? Castiel is a murderer and you are an accomplice." Crowley answered as he laughed.

"So what now?"

"Castiel will go in prison like Lucifer and then I'll change my target. Seeing as you are a little bit too concern about your cousin it would be easy to make you my next target, Gabriel."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that all you had to say, my friend? I have stuff to do and places to be." Crowley said. "Not like you, who doesn't do anything and eat candy all day long."

"Hey! I do stuff too you know!"

"Sure…"

"Stop after Castiel okay? Please just tell the damn police that it was someone else or something like that. Please Crowley. Castiel does not deserve to be next to Luci."

"Okay but you got two choices, Gabriel. One, your cousin go in prison and I don't have to deal with him anymore. Or two, I simply get him kill and I don't have anything to do with him anymore. So?" Crowley asked with a laugh.

"You son of a bitch, we will get you Crowley! People will know your crime and you will pass the rest of your life in prison. And don't you dare even talk about Castiel again!" Dean shouted and tighten his arms around Castiel.

Gabriel hanged up and looked at Dean with a disappointed look. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"I was tired of hearing him." Dean said as Castiel cried in his arms once again.

"Can someone just call the police right now?" Castiel suddenly asked.

"Why?" Sam asked as he looked at his notes.

"I just want this to be over… If I don't go in prison I will die and I don't want to die… Please, Dean… I don't want to die." Castiel cried.

"You won't go in prison and you won't die okay? I promise you. I'm right here, and I will stay with you, whatever happen." Dean said as he stared into Castiel's blue eyes. "I don't care that I screwed this up okay? I'm sorry but it won't change anything anyway."

"Stay with me…" Castiel asked slowly.

"I'm here to stay, Cas, don't worry. I'm here."


	6. Chapter 6: What if?

**Hey!**

 **A/N: I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 6: What if?**

Dean could tell that Castiel was getting paranoid after every day. He had nightmares every night and Dean often slept in the same room because Castiel was too scared to sleep alone. What if Crowley knew who was Dean and searched for him to bring him in prison too? What if Crowley just wanted to kill them now? What if Dean died? What if Castiel was going to finish is life in prison with the cousin that everybody feared?

He was always thinking about those sort of things but one small thing that he didn't understood was why did Dean took care of him? He didn't look like a guy to take care of every man who crashed their car. So why did he helped him in the first place? Why didn't he had just died this day? Why did he had survive?

Castiel rolled himself in the blankets another time before starting to cry again. Dean who was sat in a chair next to the bed woke up with the sound of his friend crying and without even asking, he joined Castiel under the blankets and held him close. Castiel turned and buried his face into Dean's t-shirt. The other man hugged him tight and whispered in his hair. Castiel soon fell asleep again.

When they both woke up, Castiel had his head right on Dean's neck and he was grabbing Dean's t-shirt as tight as he could. He felt a soft kiss on the top of his head and looked up. Dean smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Castiel opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he simply closed it again and let his head rest on Dean's chest.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel whispered.

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean said as he put a hand in Castiel's hair. "I wish we could do more to help you."

Castiel smiled and nodded. "It's alright. Just the fact that you are all being there for me is enough. We won't be able to defeat Crowley but this is good." He continued. "Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"I really like you Dean." Castiel said while his eyes closed again.

"I… I like you too, Cas." Dean said. "We are good friends."

Friends… only friends… Castiel never felt this before, he wanted to stay close to Dean. He wanted to kiss him, simply be with him, always. But just as Castiel thought, Dean was a straight man. He didn't like Castiel the same way Castiel liked him. It was find, Castiel was fine with what he had, if he couldn't have better then, this was perfect for him.

"You know what Cas?" Dean suddenly said as he stood up and walked away from the bed.

"What?" Castiel asked as he wondered why Dean was suddenly gone. He felt cold all of a sudden.

"Since I met you, you seemed sad and worried and scared so now it's time you have some fun." Dean said with a smile.

Castiel looked as Dean throw him some clothes from his bag and told him to get dress. He left the room and walked to the living room. He frowned as he thought about what Castiel had said. He had basically said that he… he meant as a friend too, right? It wasn't like Castiel… loved him or something.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Dean sat on the couch.

"Cas said he liked me. I'm not sure what it meant." Dean said.

"The dude feel in security with you, he probably never had friends like you. Just give him some time. Or maybe you like him a lot as well. In that case I'm totally cool with that." Sam said.

"I'm not into dudes okay."

"Maybe he is your exception, Dean. We never know. I mean you are getting closer and closer to him every day." Sam explained with a smiled. "Hello Castiel." He then said as the black haired guy entered the room. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey jeans, with his black trench coat.

"Maybe you should forget about the trench coat, for now." Dean said. "We are going out so I suggest you keep that at home, just in case."

"Oh, it's a date. I'm leaving you two alone then." Sam said as he left the room while laughing.

"Shut up Sam, it's not a date." Dean said as he stood up. He took his car keys and asked Castiel to follow him.

"We are leaving the house?" Castiel asked uncertain.

"Yes, getting you some new clothes and driving a little." Dean explained. "Don't worry, Cas. I'll protect you."

Once in the car, Dean drove downtown to show Castiel around a little bit. He often pointed houses of people he knew and building or shops he knew about. He pointed the garage he worked in and smiled as Castiel looked around with interested eyes. Dean finally stopped at a small shop and they walked out of the car. Castiel simply followed and said nothing while Dean whispered once they got in.

"Look Castiel, we need to get some clothes you would not usually wear. And I'll just get you another trench coat but in a different color since you like them so much. Come on big boy, let's look around." Dean whispered as he pointed a row of shirts. "You like shirts?" Dean asked.

"Yes very but I didn't have the money." Castiel said.

"Well I'm going to save a bit for you then. Choose what you want. I'll go search in the trench coats." Dean said with a smile.

He found Castiel's dear trench coats and look around. There was some black ones, navy blue, dark red, there was brown ones and white. Dean didn't like the style of them and passed fast through them until his eyes catches on one. A long beige one that would probably look too big on Castiel but Dean liked it. He nodded to himself and took it. Once he met his friend once again, he took a shirt or tow and some t-shirts for himself and payed everything before going out of the shop.

They ate at a restaurant and the waitress never stopped looked at them with wonder in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you, you two look so cute." She said when they left and Dean frowned. Did she think they were together? Why did everybody seemed to think that?

* * *

 **Well, look like Cas got his normal trench coat now.**


	7. Chapter 7: New problems

**Heya!**

 **A/N: I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 7: New problems.**

Arrived at their house, Dean parked the Impala and Castiel followed him with the bags. Dean looked at him and smiled.

"Go change and show us what you got." Dean said as Castiel walked to Dean's room.

"So? How did the date go?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Why is everybody thinking we are together?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Because you and Castiel are always close to each other, and of course, the way you look at him. I mean, just look at the way he looks at you. If you weren't that blind maybe you could understand. You should try asking him out." Sam said.

"But I don't lo…" Dean started before Sam cut him off.

"Really? You find a guy on the side of the road all messed up, and take care of him the moment you see him. You let him stay at the house and use your bed. It hadn't been two days and you were already best of friends. And I saw you cuddling yesterday." Sam explained. "Now tell me you don't love him."

"I…" Dean started before sighing. "Alright, maybe but he doesn't…"

"Dean, just ask him okay? Tomorrow, ask him out." Sam said.

Dean sighed and looked away as he felt his cheek become hotter. He sat on the couch and waited for Castiel to get out. Once he did, Dean felt his cheek becoming even hotter and he move a little bit to make sure it didn't show. To start, Castiel's hair were all over the place since he hadn't brushed it since he woke up and getting dress again didn't help. Then he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie which wasn't in the right way. And then the beige trench coat. Dean had to say it, he couldn't not say it.

"You're looking good, Cas." Dean said and he saw the slight redness on Castiel's cheeks.

"Thank you Dean. I really like the coat, thanks for choosing this one." Castiel said.

Dean took a deep breath and smiled as he stood up. Castiel put his coat back on the bed when he left to clean his stuff then came back and he felt his phone ringing.

He took it and looked at the name.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Hey…" Gabriel said at the other side of the phone. "I got some bad news."

"Wait a second, Gabriel." Castiel said before heading to the kitchen where the brother were and put the phone on speaker. "Alright you can go."

"Yeah so Balthazar searched in your file again and the cops are adding more stuff. Balth said that they got your hair and eyes color. And oh there is a new thing, wait a second… fuck." Gabriel stopped.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"You won't like that one… They just added that you got an accomplice. They got a name… Dean. At least they doesn't have the Winchester part of it. It could be a coincidence that you have a friend name Dean and that you have black hair and blue eyes. Shit like that happen." Gabriel added.

"Fucking hell… Are you kidding me?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry, Cas."

"No… it's my fault… all of this is my fault! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Castiel said as he left the phone and walked outside.

"Dean go get him fast. He can't go outside now." Sam said as he pushed his brother.

Dean ran outside and found Castiel soon after. "Please come inside. Please, Cas. We will talk inside." Dean begged. Castiel hesitated but finally followed Dean inside and the Winchester pointed the phone to Sam. Sam nodded and continued talking to Gabriel about those new information.

Dean laid on the bed next to Castiel who moved closer and closer to Dean's whole body. Dean put one hand in Castiel's hair while the other one was rubbing his back. Castiel wasn't crying but Dean could feel that he was close to. He kissed Castiel's forehead and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Cas. They only got a first name, they can't retrace you and me yet." Dean whispered.

"I know but… people know you around here and if they see me they will make the connection." Castiel said.

Dean sighed. "Stay here, I need to talk to Sam. I'll come back."

Castiel nodded but didn't move to let Dean go. The Winchester finished by pushing his friend gently. He pressed his lips on top of Castiel's head and walked out of the room. Castiel watched him walked away with a sad look on his face. Dean needed to go to work, he needed to leave the house and this thought terrified Castiel. People would ask him question and they would call the cops. After that, the cops would get him and Castiel would never see him again.

Dean walked to his brother and sat next to him. Sam was looking at the phone while turning it slowly. He turned to face his brother.

"He's sleeping?" Sam asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you." Dean said. "What are we going to do? I can't go to work tomorrow when they are searching for me and if I don't go they will begin to ask questions."

"I'll take your shift and say that you were sick or something." Sam said.

"Sam, they won't believe you. And you can't lie." Dean said.

"I don't know then… what about you and Cas?" Sam asked.

"I wish I could tell him. I really was going to ask him out tomorrow but I don't think it's a so good idea to leave the house." Dean explained.

"Just tell him, then. I'm sure he will feel better if he knows that the feeling is mutual. And for your date, I can still leave the house. I'll just go to Gabriel's, call Balthazar and help them. I'm sure they will let me in. You'd be alone with him and you could do whatever you want. Well… if you do that, don't do it on the couch please. I don't want to have to clean that shit up after." Sam said.

"Sam… come on."

They both turned when they heard the door opened and they saw Castiel walked out to go in the bathroom. "I'll go take a bath…" He simply said as he closed the other door.

"Should I tell him how to make bubbles?" Dean whispered with a small smile and Sam smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm saving you

**Hello!**

 **A/N: (Rating M)**

 **I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 8: I'm saving you.**

Castiel closed the door and started the bath. He looked at himself in the mirror and a tear fell from his eyes. He needed to do it. Everything would be fine, they would call Crowley after that and he would erase his file. Dean would be save. All this nightmare would be over.

He opened the drawer and searched inside for a razor. He found a packet of single blade and took one. He turned it in his hands a few time and a new tear fell from his eyes. He had always found a bit stupid the people who wanted to do those sort of things but now… it seemed different. It's wasn't a way to kill himself, it was a way to save his friends. He kept telling himself that, it was to save Dean Winchester. Save Dean, Save…

Castiel was crying again at this point and he stopped the bath. He searched around and found a notepad with a pencil on the side of the bathroom counter. He took it and sighed.

 _Hello Dean, I'm sorry for all this but it's the only way to save you. Gabriel and Balthazar won't find any other option and Crowley is too big of an influence for us to even try and stop his plan. I wish I didn't have to do this but… it's the only way. I'm so sorry for putting you into this and I hope that you will be able to live your life just like before. I'm pretty sure you will. Thank you so much and… Even if you don't return the feeling… I love you, Dean. I wish I could have stay. I really do. I'm so sorry. Goodbye._

 _Sam, I hope you will understand that I am simply protecting your brother. I didn't want to have to do this but it's the only way. You two have been the best of friends I ever had and I hope that I was being a good friend in return. Thank you so much for all you did. Goodbye, Sam._

 _My dear Gabriel, I know you will hate me for doing this. But you have to understand that Crowley will only found new ways to put the Winchester and myself in trouble. And if I don't do anything he will turn to you and Balthazar. I want you to call Crowley and tell him to stop everything since I won't be there anymore. I'm sorry it had to end like this and please do not blame Dean and Sam. Thank you so much, cousin. You were always there when I needed you and I am grateful for that. Goodbye my friend. See you in the other side._

 _Hello. I wish I knew what to say, you know. I'm sorry and thank you for helping me. I couldn't ever wish of better friends and… I'm so sorry since I'm the one who fucked everything up in the first place. Please, Balthazar accept my apologies and don't blame it on yourself and don't let Gabriel take the blame because I know he will. Tell mom and dad if they are still alive that I love them and that I'm sorry. Thank you so much brother. I will wait for you and watch over you upstairs. Thank you so much for everything Balthazar and goodbye._

He finished his writing and put the papers on the side. Dean and Sam would find them when they would find him. Everything would be okay. Castiel undressed and laid in the bath. The tears had stopped, he knew what he had to do and was ready to do it. Or so he thought.

He pressed the blade on his wrist and tried to push it in. He couldn't do it. A voice in his head was telling him that this was only meaning that he had gave up and that it wasn't the only option. Castiel shook his head and tried again. Still nothing, he couldn't do it. He started crying again, why couldn't he do it? He sighed and forced himself to pierced his skin. When he saw the blood he stopped. He felt fear and regrets but continued to cut. He let the blood tainted the clear water and bit his lips. It hurt so badly. He closed his eyes and changed arm. The water was pink and he knew that he hadn't cut deep enough to kill him rapidly. He would wait and look at the dripping blood. He didn't want to cut deeper. He didn't want to die but… it was the only option he had. He took a deep breath and turned his head when he heard the sound of Dean's voice.

"You're alright in there? It's been a long time since you entered, do you... um… need help?" Dean asked.

Castiel started shaking. What would Dean say once he found out what had happened?

"I… I'm fine." Castiel shouted.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

This time nobody answered. Castiel forced himself and cut as deep as he could. He hissed in pain and let his head fall on the back of the wall.

"Cas? What are you doing in there?" Dean asked louder. "Cas?"

"Dean force the door open! I think I know what's going on!" Sam shouted in the other room and came running.

Dean soon realized what Sam meant and ran in the door to break it. He entered and Castiel looked at him.

"No! No, no, no, no, no…" Dean repeated and repeated again. He launched forwards and took Castiel out of the water. "Bring bandages!" Dean shouted as he carry his friend to his bed. "Castiel! Answer me, please… Please… Cas…" Dean said as he took his friend's head in his hands.

He took the bandages and with Sam's help, covered his wrists. Once they could stop the blood from coming out, Dean laid in the bed and put Castiel's head on his chest after he pulled the blankets over them. He rubbed his arms and put his head on top of Castiel's.

"How much blood to you think he lost?" Dean asked as pressed Castiel against him.

"I think he probably cut two times. His left arm was way deeper than the other. And the water was pinker than red, he cut right when he heard you probably. He'll live, we stopped him in a good time." Sam explained.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at his friend. "So then why he is like that if he didn't lose too much blood?"

"He still lose some and I don't think that Castiel is one guy who can handle pain easily." Sam said and Dean frowned.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Whoa, calm down. I only mean that the pain he got from the last cut must have been a big surprise for him." Sam explained.

Dean nodded and looked at Castiel. He could feel his heartbeat on his chest and this was reassuring him. Sam stood up and sighed. "Do you want me to call Gabriel and Balthazar?" He asked and Dean nodded. "Just tell them, I don't want them here. He needs to rest. I won't leave him alone again." Dean said.

"Dean it's his family, they can come see him if they want. And the dude just tried to suicide." Sam said.

"Can I stay with him anyway?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Of course, it's better if you stay with him actually." Sam replied. "Alright then… call them."

* * *

 **I'm such a baby, I actually cried writing this.**


	9. Chapter 9: I love you

**Sup!**

 **A/N: I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 9: I love you.**

Castiel slowly woke up about two hours later. Sam, Balthazar and Gabriel were talking in the kitchen while Dean was holding him against his chest. Castiel looked at his hands and wrists and saw the bandages. He was still alive. Why was he still alive? The car crash, now this? Why won't Dean let him die? He moved his head slowly and looked at Dean who was staring at him.

"Hello." Castiel said with his gravelly voice.

"Hey." Dean whispered. "You're feeling better?" He asked.

"Not really…" Castiel replied.

"Why?"

"Because I am still there… You are still in danger."

"Is that why you did this? You thought that you were saving me?" Dean asked.

"I was… Crowley would had stop everything if I was dead." Castiel said.

"Oh, Cas… Please do not ever do this again. Have you thought about me when you did this? If you wouldn't have wake up, I… I seriously don't know what I would have done but probably something stupid." Dean said. "Cas… I would have never recover from that."

Castiel looked down and didn't replied.

"But you are still there. So it's fine." Dean said as he kissed Castiel's forehead. "I don't want to lose you Cas. You mean too much to me."

"But I am only a friend." Castiel said.

"You are more than a friend, Cas. Forget what I said the other day. And you know what, I don't just really like you, Cas. I love you. With all my heart. I love you so much." Dean finally said.

Castiel stopped breathing and moving. He couldn't believe what Dean had said. He loved him? What? Castiel finally looked up frowned as he tilt his head. Dean looked at him and smiled, he put one hand on the back of his head and pulled Castiel's head closer. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Castiel's. Once he pulled back Castiel looked at him with his mouth open, unable to say anything.

"I… I love you too, Dean. I love you." Castiel simply said with a small smile. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask, Cas." Dean said and Castiel kissed him, this time a real kiss.

Dean soon took control as he realized that Castiel had no idea what to do. Castiel simply followed Dean's lead, he opened his mouth and let Dean kissed him again and again. Dean deepened the kiss and let his tongue dance with Castiel's. It was amazing and Castiel didn't want to stop. He breathe through his nose and pulled on Dean's t-shirt. Dean smiled as he let Castiel go for a moment to pull his t-shirt off. He kissed Castiel's neck and smiled back at him.

"Now let's get dress and we will go see the others." Dean suddenly said.

"I want to stay here." Castiel groaned.

"I know and me too but I promised we would go see them once you wake up." Dean explained.

Castiel searched in his bag and dressed himself as Dean looked at him. "You are beautiful, you know that?" Dean said with a smile and Castiel blushed. "Thank you, Dean. But I think you won on this contest." Castiel replied. "Oh I know, I'm adorable!" Dean simply said as he laughed.

Castiel walked to him still shirtless and kiss him another time. "You are." He simply said. "I love you."

Dean kissed back and smiled. "I love you too, angel."

Castiel smiled. "How many nicknames will I get?" He asked and Dean laughed. "Can I wear one of your t-shirt?" Castiel suddenly asked.

"Sure, here take this one." Dean said as he throw him an AC DC grey t-shirt.

Castiel put it on and hide his nose inside the collar. "Smell like you."

Dean walked towards Castiel and hugged him close. He kissed his cheek and smiled. "Now let's go." He said before walking away.

Castiel followed and they arrived in the kitchen where Gabriel jumped on him. A tear fell from his eyes but it was a happy one. He hugged his cousin as tight as he could without saying a word. Once he was done with the hugging, he looked right in Castiel's blue eyes and smiled.

"If you do that again, I will be force to kill you." Gabriel said.

Castiel nodded and smiled at Balthazar. He hugged his brother and Balthazar smiled. Sam got a hug too and then Castiel came back in Dean's arms. The older Winchester kissed him again and everybody smiled. Finally Castiel had found somebody good for him.

The only thing that needed to be done was getting Crowley in jail. And they would succeed, Gabriel and Balthazar were sure of it.

The five of them sat at the table. Gabriel next to Sam and Balthazar then Dean and Castiel next to each other. Sam was the first one to speak.

"So what now?" He asked. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"No… I'm out." Gabriel said as he crossed his arms on the table and rested his head over them. "It suck…"

"Balthazar?" Sam asked.

"No, sorry." He simply said as he shook his head.

"Oh wait, my phone… It's Bobby." Dean suddenly said as he took his phone out and put it to his ear. "Hello? Wait I'll put you on speaker, Sam's here with a bunch of our friends."

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Yes what's going on?" Dean asked.

"I should ask you the same damn thing. What did you do?" Bobby asked and they all looked at each other without saying anything.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Bobby." Dean said.

"Don't even try, Dean. Why are you helping this criminal?" Bobby asked.

"He's not a criminal, he did nothing bad. Somebody tricked him." Dean replied.

"You seriously believe that? And what about Sam?"

"Dean is not lying, Bobby. Castiel's a good man, he didn't do it." Sam said.

"Castiel huh? Look kid, I just don't want you two getting in trouble." Bobby said after some time.

"Don't worry, Bobby." Dean said.

"Be careful Dean, the dude could be dangerous." Bobby said with a sigh.

"Oh trust me, a fly would look dangerous next to him." Dean and turned to Castiel. "No offence."

"Is he right there with ya?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, say hi." Dean said.

"Hello?" Castiel hesitated to say.

"Ya better not hurt my kids. I won't say anything but if I hear that you hurt any of them in any way, I'll call the cops." Bobby explained as Castiel swallowed hard.

"I would never hurt them." Castiel said and then remembered what Dean had said when he had woke up. "Not intentionally."

"Ya idjits… don't make me regret this." Bobby said before hanging up.

"I don't think he trust me." Castiel said and Dean took his hand.

"He will have too." He said. "Bobby should know that I don't trust random people easily."

"That's what you did with me." Castiel stated.

"You were different, you're special." Dean said as he squeezed Castiel's hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Yes, I belly flopped

**Hey!**

 **A/N: I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 10: Yes, I belly flopped.**

"I don't believe it! How could he do this?" Gabriel shouted as he paced in the living room.

Balthazar was at his house and Dean was hugging Castiel in his room since they had just learned the news. Castiel didn't seemed as scared as Gabriel but he still wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. On Gabriel's side it was a bit different. The small dude looked scary. He was walking from left to right, shouting and breathing hard and loud. Sam was sat on the couch and watched him paced in the room.

Sam had closed the television, just in case it passed again. But the only sound of his brother's name and the word free in the same sentence had made Gabriel go crazy. The thing was that Crowley had found a new way to put Castiel's family and friends in big trouble. He had probably payed or just ask and now Gabriel's brother Lucifer was free.

"People know that he is not mentally stable! Why did they let him out!?" Gabriel shouted. "I am so going to put this man in jail for the rest of his life!"

"Gabriel calm down please, you can stay here if Lucifer is too much of a big deal to you." Sam tried to sound reassuring.

"If Lucifer is too much of a big deal? Do you hear yourself? Are you with him or something? My brother is supposed to be in a cage somewhere! He's place is in hell with the real thing!" Gabriel shouted.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to calm you down." Sam replied.

"Calm me down? Put Lucifer back in his cell and maybe I will calm down! You have no idea what this mean! Michael will destroy everything if they met." Gabriel said. "Look Sam, I'm sorry if I sound crazy but the whole Kansas could fall down if my brothers met."

"Alright, why don't you come sit next to me?" Sam said as he moved to give Gabriel a place on the couch.

Gabriel frowned and looked at Sam for a moment until he decided that he could maybe calm down a small bit. He sat next to Sam who looked like a giant next to him and took a deep breath.

"There you go, relax. Why don't you tell me a little bit more about him?" Sam asked.

"When we were kids Lucifer took care of me but soon became jealous because dad liked Michael more or something. He changed a lot over the years and started to steal stuff. He killed people but was always getting out of trouble by some miracles. He and Michael were always fighting and it was scary when they did. One day when I was younger, he tried… he nearly killed me and dad and that got him ticket for prison since Raphael filmed it." Gabriel said.

"They didn't stop him when he tried to kill you?" Sam asked.

"No, they don't really care about me. I'm small and way younger than them so… They don't like my personality I guess." Gabriel explained.

"I like your personality, you're funny and kind, sure you can be scary at times but you are nice guy, Gabriel." Sam said. "I think your name fit well with you."

"You are trying to tell me that you imagine me telling Marie she's pregnant?" Gabriel asked.

"Alright maybe not but you know what I mean." Sam smiled.

Gabriel smiled too and nodded slowly.

"Thank you kiddo. But I'm no saint."

"I know and that's what I like the most. I mean you don't care about anything. Well you care a lot about your family but normal life does not seem to scare you. When I was a kid we all had to do what dad said and it was the family business to work in the damn garage. We had no other choices and I kind of wish I had meet somebody like you when I was a kid." Sam explained.

"Aww." Gabriel said with a smiled. "You make me want to hug you now."

"Who said you couldn't?" Sam said with a small smiled.

"My girlfriend?" Gabriel said.

"Oh…" Sam simply said and seemed to move a little further.

Gabriel laughed and hugged Sam tight. "I'm kidding, I'm single."

"You piece of…" Sam started and Gabriel laughed.

"Thank you, Sam. You make everything better, you know that?" Gabriel said as he pushed Sam down the couch. "Did it hurt you when you fell from heaven?" Gabriel asked.

"Come on we both know I should be asking you that question." Sam replied.

"And my answer is yes, it did hurt. I belly flopped." Gabriel answered.

"You are not normal…" Sam stated and Gabriel smiled. He leaned closer and stared at Sam's eyes for a long time.

Sam smiled and put his hands on Gabriel's back. The smaller man let his hands rest on the side of Sam's head and he licked his lips.

"This is the time to tell me no." Gabriel whispered against Sam's lips.

"Why would I tell you no?" Sam said while he pushed himself up and closed the short distance between them.

Gabriel closed his eyes and melt into the kiss while Sam let his head rest on the floor. Gabriel smiled at him.

"When I woke up this morning, I didn't think this was going to happen." Gabriel said before kissing him again.

Sam smiled and let the smaller man control the kiss. Gabriel deepened the kiss and Sam softly moaned. The younger Winchester smiled as his eyes closed and he tensed up once he heard the sound of a picture being taken on a phone. He turned quickly and saw Castiel smiling as Dean took a picture of the two guys on the floor.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"What a shame… you should have made a video. I would probably had some fun tonight." Gabriel simply said with a serious face.

"Seriously? Come on dude…" Sam said.

"Oh that's right. I got the real thing tonight!" He said and kissed Sam again. Once he let Sam go the taller man turned his head to Dean and Dean laughed as his brother mouthed two words: save me.

* * *

 **Sabriel!**


	11. Chapter 11: Candles, guitar and kisses

**Hello there!**

 **A/N: (Rating M)**

 **I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the others.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 11: Candles, guitar, kisses and others.**

The next day, Dean was nowhere to be seen. Sam said that he was gone at the shop and Castiel had only nodded. He trusted him and he knew he would come back. Castiel made himself a coffee and asked Sam and Gabriel if they wanted some. He finished by making coffee for everyone and sat at the table. Sam was reading the newspaper and it didn't seemed to have anything about Castiel and Dean so that was relieving.

He slowly drank his coffee and smiled as Gabriel stood close to Sam. Gabriel was the younger of his brothers and they didn't really liked him so seeing him like this, in Sam's loving arms, was amazing.

"Did Dean say anything about why he was leaving?" Castiel asked as he finished his drink.

"He said something about you but I couldn't really listen." Sam said as he pushed Gabriel gently. "Huh?" He said to Gabriel.

He started laughing and raised his shoulders.

"You could just call him." Sam said.

"Oh right, probably a good idea." Castiel said as he looked around. "Where is my phone?" He asked.

"On the counter I think. Gabriel stop it." Sam said as Castiel's cousin started to kiss down Sam's neck.

Castiel smiled at them and left them alone as he took the phone from the counter. He searched in his contact list, which wasn't very long and touched Dean's name.

 _[From Cas]: Hello Dean._

 _[From Dean]: Hey you're awake. How are you?_

 _[From Cas]: I'm fine but I have a question._

 _[From Cas]: Where are you?_

 _[From Cas]: Sam said you're gone shopping._

 _[From Dean]: Yeah, I'm making you a surprise. Sure now you know that, but you won't know what it is._

 _[From Cas]: Be fast okay? I don't want anything to happen to you._

 _[From Dean]: Don't worry._

 _[From Cas]: Alright see you soon, I love you._

 _[From Dean]: Love ya, angel._

Castiel smiled as he looked at his phone. He wondered what Dean was going to do.

Evening arrived soon enough and Castiel was waiting for Dean to arrive. He had passed all day outside the house and was finally coming back. Gabriel and Sam had decided to go somewhere and Dean had made sure Castiel was ready and that the door was locked and all the little things before they sat in Dean's car and drove away. It was a good drive until Castiel looked at the road signs and realized they were heading towards Lebanon. They stopped in front of some sort of secret lair. Dean got out and walked to the door with Castiel following him.

They entered and Castiel gasped, what was this place? It was gigantic! Dean took Castiel's hand and led him down the stairs.

"Close your eyes and do not cheat." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and heard Dean running and placing things around. The light closed and as Dean told him to open his eyes his jaw dropped. He walked towards Dean who was standing in front of a big table with red candles over it. Castiel could smell food and smiled. It was dark but they could still see clearly and Castiel walked towards Dean slowly. He pressed his lips on his and kissed him.

"This is just the beginning, angel." Dean said as he pulled a chair for Castiel to sit.

This made Castiel laughed but he simply went with it. Dean came back with two plates of food and smiled as he put the plates on the table.

"I know that making burgers is probably killing the mood but it's like the best thing. And there's pie coming next." Dean said as he sat in front of Castiel.

They ate and smiled at each other. When they were finish, Dean took the plates and came back with another one. A pie. Castiel saw Dean blushed at that one and frowned.

"Okay, I did not cook that…" He whispered.

"Don't worry, it's perfect." Castiel said.

Once all the food was gone Dean walked to Castiel and took him in his arms. They kissed slowly as Castiel gently pulled on Dean's shirt.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Dean said as he took Castiel's hand.

Castiel looked around with wide eyes. This house was huge and amazing. He wondered how Dean knew about this place. They walked towards a hallway and Dean opened a door. Castiel smiled as his boyfriend.

"Bedroom, huh?" He asked.

"Sit on the bed and close your eyes. I brought something." Dean replied as he slowly pushed Castiel towards the bed. He came back soon after and sat next to the other man.

Castiel opened his eyes slowly and smiled as he saw the guitar in Dean's arms.

"You play guitar?" He asked.

"A little bit so don't laugh at me." Dean said slowly. "I never do that so…"

"I don't mind, I'm sure it will be fantastic."

Dean started to play slowly and Castiel could see that he was hesitating. But after some time, when he realized that Castiel was enjoying it, he let his fingers go on their own and music filed the entire house. Dean played with a smile on his face and stopped only after about half an hour. He played song after song. Asking Castiel's opinion and kissing him time to time.

He let his guitar rest on the wall and hesitantly put a hand a Castiel's cheek. He tilt his head and kissed him slowly. Castiel closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let Dean in. Dean pushed Castiel on the bed until he was completely on top of him, his hand on the bed next to Castiel's head for support.

Shirt and t-shirt came off and Dean was soon pulling at Castiel's pants. They continued to undress until there was nothing left and Castiel lift his head up. He kissed Dean's neck and he started biting down gently when he heard him moaned.

"Cas… are you sure you want this?" Dean groaned.

"I want you Dean. All of you." Castiel said as his kissed got lower.

"All the things I want to do to you… ah, Cas."

"Dean I… I don't think I really know what to do." Castiel suddenly said.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"I… I don't know. I never."

"You never had sex?"

Castiel blushed and looked away.

"Hey look at me, it's alright. You do know the basic right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I know what you're supposed to do but… it just that…"

"What?"

"Does it hurt?" Castiel finally said.

"I don't know, I've never been… you know."

"Penetrated?" Castiel asked as he tilt his head.

Dean blushed. Castiel seemed way too innocent when he said that. "Yeah… that. But if people enjoy that, I guess it doesn't hurt that bad."

Castiel nodded but Dean could see that he was a little bit scared. Dean had saw his boyfriend scared way too many times and sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to even propose that…

"Maybe if you… um, It probably hurt you less if… you're the one who, you know." Dean sighed again, damn it was hard… in every way. Both of them were hard, Dean couldn't talk, Castiel had no idea what to expect. They looked like horny teenagers. "Ah fuck it… get on top of me." Dean finally said.

"But I thought…" Castiel started as Dean rolled them on the bed.

"I know for sure… well probably, that it isn't going to hurt you if you do it to me." Dean said as he moved to opened his drawer and get what he needed. "You're clean?" He asked Castiel and shook his own head. The man probably didn't even knww what to do with that thing between his legs, of course he was clean. Dean took the lube in his drawer and suddenly tensed up. Was he really going to let Castiel fuck him? He turned and put the tube of lubricant in Castiel's hand. "Do not tell anyone, that I let you do this okay? Promise me you won't tell anybody about this."

"I promise, don't worry Dean. What happen here, stay here." Castiel said and Dean took a deep breath.

"Alright… do you know what to do with that?" Dean asked and Castiel shook his head. "Are you serious? How innocent can a man be? Sorry but come on man… they even tell you that in school."

"I never went in school. My brothers were teaching me at home." Castiel said as he poured the cold liquid on his hands.

"Right… you um… put that." Dean closed his eyes this was way to embarrassing. "I hope you know where to put that." He pointed Castiel's dick.

"Yes in your…" Castiel started before Dean cut him.

"Yeah well you put it there too." Dean said.

"Oh it's lubricant." Castiel suddenly said as he read the bottle.

"Don't tell me you just didn't knew what it felt like…" Dean said as he hide his face in his hands.

"Shut up…" Castiel said before moving his fingers.

Dean was laughing with his eyes close. This was too ridiculous to be real. Castiel couldn't be that innocent, he was playing with him, teasing him. He opened his eyes as he felt Castiel's fingers entering him.

"Fuck… not all at once!" He shouted as the pain ran through him.

"Sorry." Castiel said as he started again with only one finger. It felt uncomfortable at first but Dean soon got use to the feeling and started to moan. It was actually feeling good.

"Cas… I'm fine, you can put another one." Dean moaned.

There was the second one and then the third one and Dean was moaning and pushing against Castiel's fingers. "Come on, Cas… move… ah, fuck, Cas!"

Castiel listened to him and smiled as Dean moaned. He took his fingers away and groaned at the lost. It didn't last long though. Dean stopped moving completely as he felt Castiel's dick in him.

"Ah, shit… Fuck Cas don't move, just give me a minute." Dean whispered.

"Dean…" Castiel moaned as he forced himself not to move. "It feel so good."

Dean smiled and slowly breathed. He nodded to Castiel and whispered him to move. Once he had started moving, Castiel moaned louder. "Ah… Dean, it's so tight… so good."

"Not so innocent now huh?" Dean moaned.

Castiel smiled and increased the speed on his hips. He pushed into Dean and moaned as Dean shouted his name.

"Harder… Cas give me all you got!" Dean shouted.

He moved faster and groaned as he hit something that made Dean shout in pleasure.

"Fuck! Cas, do that again, please. Fuck!"

He hit that exact same spot a couple other time and Dean was coming all over Castiel's chest. Castiel felt Dean tighten around his dick and that was enough to send him over the edge. He fell on top of him and slowly moved out of him.

Dean smiled as he came back to reality and pulled Castiel closer as he put the blankets over them. He hugged him tight and breath slowly in his hair.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Dean said as he kissed Castiel another time.

Castiel smiled as he nuzzled his nose in Dean's neck. "I love you too." He whispered after a yawn.

"Sorry to say that but could you remind me of thanking Crowley when I see him in jail? If he hadn't done that, we would have never met." Dean said.

"Sure…" Castiel said as he closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep while his head rested comfortably on Dean's chest. And on his side, Dean looked at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **Alright, I know that Castiel is not that innocent but I like writing him like that. So yeah, I'm still not use to write those sort of things so sorry if it's a bit weird.**


	12. Chapter 12: Long time no see

**Hey!**

 **A/N: (Rating M) - because of violence**

 **I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 12: Long time no see.**

Sam and Gabriel woke up the next morning in each other's arms. The small man smiled as he looked around. Why was he in a hotel again? Oh right… Sam had told him that Dean was preparing a big date for Castiel and they didn't want to return home since they didn't exactly knew where Dean and Castiel were and they all knew how this date was going to end. It was going to end by something they didn't really want to hear so they left in town, had a few drinks, got a hotel, had sex and fell asleep. Pretty good date too.

Gabriel kissed Sam's head as the younger Winchester smiled back at him.

"Do you want to go take a walk in town? Go eat something." Gabriel proposed.

Sam nodded and got up. He looked at himself and sighed.

"We should shower before." He said.

"Alright." Gabriel said as he bounced over to the bathroom.

The water felt nice over their skin and they soon found themselves kissing again. It didn't last as long as Gabriel wanted though. They got out and dressed themselves. Sam looked at the clock and nodded to himself. It was past eleven, they could walk to a restaurant and eat there for lunch.

They got out and started walking down the road. Gabriel smiled as he took a couple of pictures and show them to Sam. They laughed and talked until they reached the restaurant. They ate slowly and took their time, then they were out again. It was all fine and Gabriel had finally forgot all the rest. Dean was protecting his cousin and he had Sam. It was perfect. Well until he heard it…

"Well, if it isn't the Milton's kid." A voice behind him said.

Gabriel pressed the record button of his phone by reflex and put the phone in his pocket. He pushed Sam behind him as he turned.

"Crowley…" Gabriel slowly said.

"Hello Gabriel and…?" Crowley asked, waiting for Sam's name.

"It's none of your business." Gabriel said.

"Sam Winchester." Sam said as he gently kicked Gabriel. "Don't make it worse." He whispered.

"Winchester huh? Like that Dean boy." Crowley said with a smiled. "Your brother, I'm guessing."

"Why are you doing this Crowley?" Gabriel asked.

"Because I can." He replied and turned around. "You see Gabriel, Castiel isn't a really smart kid. And playing with him is so easy."

"Text Cas and Dean, I got an idea." Gabriel whispered to Sam.

"He's going to hurt Cas." Sam whispered back.

"We will stop him." Gabriel replied and looked at the back of Crowley's hands. "Tell Dean to bring handcuffs."

"Castiel is way smarter than you think. And he got friends to protect him now." Gabriel said.

Sam quickly texted Dean and explained that Gabriel had a plan.

 _[From Dean]: Crowley will take the opportunity and hurt Cas, I'm not letting this happen._

 _[From Sam]: Exactly, we will be there to make sure he doesn't get hurt._

 _[From Dean]: You're better be right about that._

Just when Sam had put his phone away, Crowley turned and pulled a knife.

"If you kill us, the cops will know it's you, Crowley." Gabriel said as he pointed the weapon.

"I got good influences. I can put everything I do on your cousin's back just like I always did." Crowley said. "And I will continue and continue until Castiel Novak go in prison, or better, get killed."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked again.

"Because I can." Crowley said once again.

They continued to talk for a long time and Crowley explain what he had done. Sam and Gabriel waiting until they heard the roaring of the Impala. Dean got out and Castiel followed behind him.

"Oh well, look who's there." Crowley said and Castiel tensed up.

They all surrounded him and Dean got handcuffs from his coat pocket.

"You're going to kidnap me?" Crowley asked. "Oh, I'm scared…"

"You better be, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he jumped forwards to grab Crowley's arms.

Gabriel and Sam walked around to make sure Crowley wasn't running away but they didn't notice the sudden fear in Castiel's eyes as he saw the knife in Crowley's hand. He launched on Dean to pull him back but Crowley got him. They all ran to him but the knife was soon under Castiel's throat. Castiel put his hands on Crowley's arms to stop the blade but Crowley immediately saw the cuts in Castiel's wrists. Castiel had took his bandages off some day before and hadn't realized his cuts were still very visible.

"Oh, you tried that?" Crowley asked.

"We will bring you to jail Crowley." Gabriel said as he stepped forwards. "Let him go, right now."

"Or what? You have no proof." Crowley said. "And I would stop moving if I was you."

"Who said we didn't have proof, huh?" Gabriel said as he walked towards Crowley again.

"Come get your brother. I'm tired of him!" Crowley suddenly shouted as he let Castiel go.

Castiel ran to Dean and Sam jumped of Crowley.

"You are not going anywhere!" Sam shouted as he pinned the man to the ground. Gabriel looked around and in the corner of his eyes saw Lucifer smiling.

Those assholes had also a plan! And Crowley had probably already had guess Gabriel's plan the moment he turned. Lucifer walked towards them with his evil smile and looked right at Gabriel. Sam was keeping Crowley on the ground and Dean was protecting Castiel, he was alone. He needed to fight.

"Luci…" He whispered.

"How are you, brother?" Lucifer asked him.

"I was better when you weren't there." Gabriel said as he took the knife on the floor.

"You really think you can stop me from finishing what I started years ago?" Lucifer asked.

"What do you have against me? I never did anything to you!" Gabriel shouted as he pointed Lucifer with his blade.

"After dad brought you home, Michael totally turned on me for some reason! It's your fault! I had everything and after you were born everybody hated me! Can you explain that? Little brother!" He shouted as he step forwards and Gabriel swung the knife at him.

Lucifer dodged it and took Gabriel's arm. Gabriel fought against the force of Lucifer's grip but soon got distracted by the sound of the police car's sirens. Lucifer needed only to swing his arm and the blade was cutting right in Gabriel's throat. The smaller man looked up at his brother and as Lucifer pushed him to run away, the cops grabbed him from behind and he was the one pinned to the floor. Gabriel fell on his back and watched as the scene happened before his eyes.

The cops pushed Lucifer inside one car and Crowley was throw in another. Sam ran to him and he felt himself lifting from the ground. He heard the loud sound of the ambulance and the last thing he saw was Sam face and the back of the said ambulance.


	13. Chapter 13: Interrogation

**Heya!**

 **A/N:** **I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 13: Interrogation.**

Dean, Castiel and Sam sat in the waiting room of the police station. Sam was holding his phone, waiting for the hospital's answer. They had send Gabriel to the hospital and the cops had call Sam to come to the station immediately. They said that he was still alive when he left but still, Sam was worried.

A police officer walked inside the waiting room and looked at his notebook.

"Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester?" The cop said.

Without thinking, they both stood up and followed the officer. He brought them to a double cell and pushed them in. It was the exact moment that Dean understood everything. They would not even let them talk, they would simply send them in jail because of Crowley. Castiel was soon crying in the corner and Dean sat next to him. At least they were together.

Sam watched the officer as he took his brother and friend away and he closed his eyes.

"Sam Winchester?" Another officer said. This time it was a women.

Sam stood up and followed her to a small white room, surrounded by cameras and microphones.

"Sit here please." She said as he pointed a small chair at the other side of the white table.

She sat at the other side and took out her notebook and pen. She looked at Sam.

"So, it says here that your brother is accuse of being an accomplice of a criminal. Did you know anything about this?" She asked.

"Both of them are innocent." Sam said.

"Really?" She asked. "Explain it to me then. Tell me everything."

Sam nodded and started, he explained how Dean had met Castiel and that they had took his car to repair it. He explained how vulnerable Castiel had been and how he couldn't lie. He explained how much they wanted to help him. He told about Gabriel and Balthazar but skipped the tracking and the hacking. He explained that Castiel had tried to kill himself and that they had stopped him just in time. He explained Crowley's part in this and the call. He explained Gabriel's relationship with Lucifer and what it felt when the guy was released. He told about the walk downtown and how they met Crowley. He explained the talk and how Crowley had told them that he did everything and that he would do it again because he could. He told her about the fight and then about Gabriel's condition.

He was trying his best not to cry at the last part. He explained that Crowley had so much influence that no one would probably believe them and he explained again that his brother and Castiel were innocent. The women let him go after some time and called a taxi. The sooner he was at the hospital the better.

Back in the cell, Dean was holding Castiel in his arms and rocking him back and forth. He whispered to him and kissed his head gently until the cell's door opened. A women asked them to follow her and they did without asking anything. They sat in a white room with cameras and she sat in front of them.

"Now listen, I just had your brother in, a few minutes ago. He told me everything he knew, now it's your turn. I do understand that Mr. Crowley MacLeod has a big influence here and I understand that not many will let you two talk. But I want to hear your side of the story. You can start." She said.

She wasn't writing anything, Dean noticed. She was only there to listen to them, to give them a chance to talk. So he told Castiel to start. The man started with his own friendship with Crowley and continued, with Dean's help, to the fight they just had with Lucifer and Crowley. He showed his scars and Dean started rubbing his back a few times to make sure he didn't cry again. All this was so hard on him, he just wanted to live happy without any trouble with Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar. Once they were finish the women smiled at them.

"It's the exact story. But do you have any proof?" She asked. "If you have some, I would be able to help you but without any proof, I'm sorry but you won't go far. And my name is Jody Mills by the way."

Dean looked at Castiel with a hopeful look but soon realized that they had nothing. Dean sighed and shook his head. At that moment, he felt his phone vibrating and took it.

"Sam?" He answered.

"Dean, I got some good news and some bad news." Sam said. "The bad one is that Gabriel hadn't woke up yet and they are trying to keep him alive and the good is that they gave me his phone because it was rigging. It was Balthazar so I explained everything then I looked at the pictures we took before the fight. You won't believe what I found."

"What was it?"

"We have a full audio of the fight. It stopped at some point in the ambulance." Sam explained.

"Sam you are a genius, we need this phone right now." Dean said as a smiled appeared again on his face.

"Gabriel is. I'll bring it to you but can I go at the hospital right after? Balthazar's coming too in a couple of minutes." Sam said.

"Yes of course, you go see Gabriel after. We will take care of the rest." Dean smiled.

He turned to Castiel and Jody and smiled. "We have the full audio of all the fight. Crowley's words and everything." Dean explained.

"This is good. We only have to wait for this phone." The officer said with a smile.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Castiel said.

She nodded and they waited for Sam. Once he had brought the phone Dean hugged him and he left again. They all sat at the table once again and listened to the audio.

"Can I keep this? I will do my best." Jody said.

"Yes of course." Dean said as he took her notebook and wrote a number. "Here's my number, call if you need information or if you have news."

"I will, don't worry. I'm on your side." She said as she walked to the door. "But I think you should stay in the cell until I talk to the others."

Dean and Castiel nodded and were brought in the small prison cell. They sat on the bed and Dean laid down. Castiel let his head fell on Dean's chest and smiled. Maybe this little thing was going to save them all.

"Do you think Gabriel is okay?" He asked Dean suddenly.

"I'm sure they will save him, don't worry." Dean said with a sigh. "It's been a long time since I had seen Sammy this happy. I do not want it to end like that."

"Why wasn't he happy?" Castiel asked.

"He's ex-girlfriend died." Dean simply said. "And there was the family business... he didn't want to join us at first."

"Oh…" Castiel said slowly. "Must have been really hard on him."

"Yeah… but he survive." Dean said. "I'm proud of my brother."


	14. Chapter 14: Never the same

**Hello!**

 **A/N:** **I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 14: Never the same.**

They let Sam in after about three hours. The poor man who was laying on the hospital bed hadn't opened his eyes since. They said he was sleeping for now but they could never tell what would happen after. Sam waited with Balthazar a long time before he could even see Gabriel. Sam took a chair and sat next to the bed. He took Gabriel's hand and kissed it gently.

Balthazar left a couple of minutes later and let Sam alone with his boyfriend. Sam felt tears fell from his eyes as he saw all the bandages on Gabriel's neck. He squeezed Gabriel's hand and forced himself to smile.

"They say that maybe you won't wake up but I know you will. I know that you a strong and that you will survive this." Sam said as tears felt from his eyes. "Please, Gabriel… They are waiting for the result for your throat. They put back together everything they could, and when they will have the result they will know what you can and can't do."

"Balthazar was here, you know. He said hi and took your hand. He will be here when you wake up too." Sam continued. "And I gave your phone to Dean and Castiel. They know about the recording. You are a genius Gabriel. They will probably be all save and Crowley and Lucifer will go in prison. You did it Gabriel, you saved us."

"Mr. Winchester?" The doctor asked as he entered the room.

"Yes?" Sam replied.

"I'm oblige to ask you to leave. We need to do more test on him." The doctor said.

"Sure… Alright, tell him if anything happen." Sam said as he left the room after kissing Gabriel's hand again.

He waited another hour before he finally walked to the door to try to listen and he panic. The only thing he could hear was people moving around faster than they probably should be and all they said was: we're losing him. He couldn't believe that. They couldn't no, no, no, no, no… This wasn't happening. He told Balthazar, and the man tried his best to calm Sam down.

Once everything was done and they wasn't any other sound. The door opened and everybody got out. Sam walked to it but they didn't let him enter. Was he dead? Please no… He asked and asked but nobody could answer him. Nobody listened to him and his head was starting to hurt. He almost fell backwards but Balthazar was there to help him. They sat at the chairs again and waiting. They waiting and waiting and waiting again until the same doctor came to Sam with a face Sam didn't want to see.

He didn't even want to hear it. He started crying.

"Can you follow me, Mr. Winchester?" The doctor asked. "And you too Mr. Novak."

"Let him go alone." Balthazar said. "I'll go after."

The doctor nodded and Sam basically ran to Gabriel's room. He waited for his damn doctor and once he opened the door, Sam saw Gabriel plugged to all the machines.

"The machines are helping him to stay alive. If we wait enough he will be okay but… there is a little problem. And this is where you need to choose Mr. Winchester."

"Choose between what?"

"We can stopped the machine and end all this. He won't feel any pain and it will be quick. Or we can wait until he can breathe alone and all." The doctor said.

"Then what is the problem?" Sam asked.

"He won't ever be able to talk again. And it will take at least one year until he can eat normal food." The doctor explained.

"He's… he's mute?" Sam whispered as tears formed in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry but yes, we did the best we could but we couldn't control this."

Sam nodded and took a deep breath. "But he will be fine, right?"

"If you wait yes." The doctor said. "Wait for a full day and he should wake up."

"Should?" Sam asked. "You aren't sure?"

"We can't be one hundred percent sure with those thing, sir."

Sam nodded as a tear rolled down his cheek. "We'll wait."

OOO

The day passed and Sam cried, he tried calling his brother but it didn't work. He guessed Dean was in prison now. Of course it hadn't work. Nothing never worked the way they wanted… Balthazar had talk with the doctor and had went home again in taxi since even if it showed less, he was still affected by the situation and was shaking too much to drive safely. Sam hadn't left Gabriel side. He kept talking to him and crying over his sleeping body.

He would never hear Gabriel's voice again. It would never be the same. Sure they would stay the way they were and everything but still… Gabriel would lost his biggest weapon, his voice.

"I'm so sorry… I should have let Crowley go and run to help you. We had the audio, we could still have chased after him. And you wouldn't be like this. You wouldn't have lost your voice." Sam cried. "You know what… I used to believe in angels and in god." Sam shook his head slowly. "Not anymore."

Sam sighed and kissed Gabriel's hand once again. He felt a small pressure on his hand and looked up. Gabriel was smiling at him. Sam called the doctor, and he unplugged Gabriel from the machines. Gabriel took a deep breath and smiled. A tear fell from Gabriel's eyes and Sam stood up. He kissed the tear away and looked at Gabriel. Gabriel knew he couldn't talk. He put his hand in front of himself and mimed a writing animation with his other hand.

"You want to right something?" Sam asked and Gabriel nodded.

The doctor smiled at the two men, they were already learning how to talk to each other. He took the white board from the wall and gave it to Gabriel with the marker. Gabriel closed his eyes as he let the tears fell from his eyes like a river.

"It's going to be alright. I'm right here. It's all going to be alright." Sam whispered and Gabriel started writing.

 _I never told you. You're never going to hear me saying it._

Gabriel wrote and showed it to Sam.

"Saying what?" Sam asked.

 _I love you, Sam._

Gabriel hesitated to show the board to Sam but once he did Sam was shaking.

"It's okay, Gabriel. I love you too. Don't worry about that. Don't worry about that." Sam whispered as he kissed him slowly. "I love you too, Gabe. I love you."

* * *

 **I cried again once I finished this one... Don't judge me I'm still a kid inside.**

 **Please do not take any of this seriously. I'm not a doctor and I'm sorry if this part doesn't make any sense. This is an invented story and I did not researched that deep on the subject. Please understand.**


	15. Chapter 15: Prison?

**Hey people!**

 **A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you liked this fanfiction. Maybe, I'm still not sure but maybe there will be a sequel.**

 **I try my best to correct those chapters but there is probably some mistakes I miss.**

 **The characters can still be OOC and I am sorry for that.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Fake crime**

 **Chapter 15: Prison?**

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak woke up by the sound of a cell door opening. But it wasn't theirs. Dean walked to the small window and looked outside his cell. He saw Crowley and Lucifer been handcuffed and pushed outside. Dean turned and frowned.

"They are bringing Crowley and Lucifer somewhere else." Dean whispered to Castiel as the younger man sat on the side of the bed.

"Are they releasing them?" Castiel asked slowly.

"I don't think so, they just handcuffed them." Dean said as he sat next to Castiel.

Another police officer came to Dean and Castiel's door and opened it slowly.

"Take this, it won't stop ringing. I'm tired of hearing AC DC and Led Zeppelin." The man said as he threw both their phones.

As soon as Dean got his phone, he looked at the message. Sam had called him a bunch of time and Jody had just called them. He called back and waited for the answer.

"Jody Mills here." The women officer said as she picked up her phone.

"Jody, it's Dean." He said.

"Oh, Winchester. I got some good news for you. Once the message get to the station you two will be free. I talked to my people and they accepted the proof. Mr. Crowley and Mr. Lucifer are going to be put in prison and they will stay there." She said.

"That's amazing, thank you so much." Dean said as he smiled at Castiel. "We're out of here." He whispered and Castiel hugged him.

"Oh and I wanted to ask, is your brother okay?" She asked.

"I don't know, they took our phone. We just got it back." Dean said as Castiel's phone started ringing.

Castiel answered and looked at Dean. "It's Sam." He said.

"Oh wait a second Jody." Dean said.

"How are you?" Castiel asked.

"I'm fine, I could be better but I'm fine. Gabriel woke up a couple of minutes ago and he is fine." Sam said.

"Can I talk to him?" Castiel asked. "Sam is fine." Castiel whispered to Dean who said the answer to Jody.

"No you can't…" Sam just said.

"What why?" Castiel stopped moving.

"Gabriel's mute." Sam said.

Castiel nearly dropped his phone. He looked at Dean and shook his head. "Ga…Gabriel… he is… he's mute." Castiel finally shuddered.

"What?" Dean said.

"What?" Jody replied.

"Gabriel, Sam boyfriend. He's the one who got hurt in the fight with Lucifer. He turned mute." Dean explained.

"Oh god… I'm so sorry. I'll let you two be then. Call if you need anything." Jody said as she hanged up.

Sam explained a little bit more about what had happened and finished by telling them he was going home in a taxi and he'd be home in a couple of minutes. On their side, Castiel and Dean were soon released and the police officer said that Dean's car had been towed right at the station. Dean looked around the car for any damage and smiled when he saw none. He jumped inside and Castiel sat next to him.

They drove home and met Sam and Gabriel there. Castiel hugged his cousin and cried silently in his arms. Dean gave his brother a hug and smiled at him.

"At least his alive and well." Dean slowly said.

"Yeah… The first thing he thought of saying with his white board was I love you Sam. He wish I could have heard him saying it." Sam explained.

"Don't worry, he will get use to it." Dean said.

Gabriel walked to Dean and raised his hand.

"You do high-fives now?" Dean asked and Gabriel smiled faded away.

"Dean, please…" Sam whispered and Dean apologized.

He gave Gabriel a high-fives Gabriel and smiled at him. Dean took Castiel in his arms and kiss his cheek. And Gabriel went right in Sam's arm and pointed the television. Sam opened it and Gabriel took the remote. He changed it to the news and waited. The same reporter as usual appeared and a picture of Crowley and Lucifer behind the prison bar was going from left to right. He explained what had happened to Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. He mentioned Balthazar Novak, Gabriel Milton and Sam Winchester as well and at the end was a message of apology from the police station.

Gabriel ran to the fridge and gave a beer to Sam, Dean and Castiel. He took himself some water since he didn't knew what alcohol would do to his throat. He closed the T.V and opened the stereo. Dean automatically put on rock music and as he kissed Castiel another time, he looked at Gabriel and Sam who still looked happy even with Gabriel's new condition. They would learn to live with it and they wouldn't let it put them down. Sam kissed Gabriel slowly and smiled at him.

"I love you too." He said.

The night finished as Dean and Castiel laid on their bed. Castiel suddenly remembered the place of their date. He smiled at the thought of the night and kissed Dean again.

"Dean?" He asked slowly.

"Yes?" Dean answered.

"You know that place you brought me to, the other day?" Castiel asked.

"Um, yeah. The bunker in Lebanon." Dean said.

"How did you discovered this place?"

"It was something to do with my family and only the Winchesters know about that place. Me and Sam could have live there but it was too big and too far from our job." Dean explained.

"Oh okay."

"Yes but now that Gabriel is here. It's kind of tight around here. Maybe I should talk about that place to Sam again. Would you like to live there?"

Castiel smiled and blushed slightly. "Maybe?" He said slowly.

The next morning, Dean and Castiel had easily convince Sam that a bigger house would be great. And that Sam only had to get a car since they were working different shifts. It wasn't that far, actually. Well maybe a bit but anyway. They put all their stuff together and at around five in the afternoon, they had move to their house. It was a new beginning for all of them and Castiel's wish was finally realized.

He was happy. He was with Dean and his friends. They had their own house and if he ask Dean enough, maybe he would have a dog. Everything was perfect. They couldn't ask for better. And it was just the beginning.


End file.
